Many single shot firearms have a mechanism to break, or open, the firearm for loading. This mechanism allows the barrel assembly to pivot around a pivot joint perpendicular to the length of the barrel to expose the breach of the barrel assembly. Loading may then comprise either inserting a cartridge into the breach or, in the case of a muzzle loading firearm, inserting a primer into the breach.
Many single shot firearms have one mechanism to break the firearm and another separate mechanism to cock the hammer of the firearm. The present invention has one mechanism to do both.